Before Tragedy
by Angel Eyes Kagome
Summary: InuYasha flashes back to 50 years ago when he tells the story to Kagome about his relationship with Kikyo. This tale will show how love bloom between a Priestess and a halfdemon. Full summary inside. InuKik, beware Kikyohaters.


**Before Tragedy**

Summary: InuYasha flashes back to 50 years ago when he tells the story to Kagome about his relationship with Kikyo. This tale will be set 50 years ago, before the tragedy of InuYasha and Kikyo… and how there relationship all began.

Pairing: InuYasha x Kikyo and at the ending InuYasha x Kagome

Author's Notes: I want to try and write a Kikyo/InuYasha story before getting to Kagome/InuYasha. I respect Kikyo and I think she is just so cool, but I love Kagome and I am a Kagome fan all the way! I guess this is a little story treat for Kikyo-lovers out there. I am kind of a Kikyo/InuYasha fan so bear with me here! This is my first non-crossover, Kikyo/InuYasha, and InuYasha category fan fiction, so go easy with me.

Also, I will accept a few criticism or help in my story. But I absolutely do **not** accept flames. If you think the story sucks because of Kikyo in it (for all you Kikyo-haters), then just **go away** and don't **waste your time** reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I wish I did.

* * *

_Prologue_

_**Feudal Era**_

"_InuYasha! InuYasha, where are you!" _

_A voice emanated from the village nearby as 15-year-old Kagome Higurashi sighed heavily. The raven-black haired, chocolate-brown eyed schoolgirl had been looking for the half-demon everywhere in the village. She asked all of the villagers, but none of them had seen the half-demon._

"_Hey Kagome, what's going on and where's InuYasha?" The little fox-demon Shippo asked Kagome. Kagome just shrugged as she looked down at Shippo, "I don't know Shippo, I haven't seem him since this morning. He just vanished." Kagome replied. Kagome and her friends, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku stopped by the village for a break on searching for the Shikon Jewel. Kagome scratches her head, "Wherever InuYasha is… I hope he's alright."_

_Shippo agreed as he ran off to play with the other children in the village. Kagome watched him for a while and then turned back to what she was doing. Kagome then saw Sango and Miroku sitting under a tree, talking. _

'_Maybe they have seen InuYasha.' Kagome thought and approached them. The black-haired, brown-eyed demon exterminator saw the schoolgirl approaching them. She smiled warmly, "Hey Kagome, you seem a little worried… are you okay?" Kagome shook her head, "Not really, hey, have any of you seen InuYasha? I haven't seen him since this morning, do you think he ran off or vanished?" Kagome asked, hoping they know where he went._

"_Well, I saw him a few moments ago running off in the forest where the God-tree is. He was talking to Lady Kaede about something and then ran off." The monk Miroku answered honestly. Kagome was relieved. "Thanks Miroku." Miroku smiled, "Kagome, how come you're looking for InuYasha? Are you going to confess your feelings to him?" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks before she could go in the forest. Her face turned red._

"_No Miroku, I was going to see how he is and maybe will talk." Kagome sweat dropped as she hid her blushing face away from her friends. Miroku and Sango chuckled. They knew Kagome was bad at hiding her blushing emotions away. "Alright Kagome, go on, find InuYasha. Make sure your careful out there in the forest!" Sango warned as she waved. Kagome nodded and ran off into the forest._

_A silver white-haired figure stared upon a very large tree. Its amber eyes stared at it impassively as its palm touched the hard wood trunk… _

_InuYasha sighed and started to think about the flashbacks he had with this tree and the tragic story behind it. "It's been… a long time…" he whispered under his breath. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, gentle steps that was coming closer. He whirled around to face…_

"_Kagome, what the hell are you doing here! Can a guy get some privacy, sheesh, you've been getting lessons from Miroku and Sango aren't you? About sneaking?" he blabbered on. Kagome just stood there, giggling with the blabbering from InuYasha. InuYasha stopped blabbering and put on an irritated expression on his face. "Feh, you just don't get me Kagome." Kagome kept giggling, "I get you InuYasha."_

_InuYasha crossed his arms and turned back to the God-tree. _

_Silent._

_Kagome then walked next to InuYasha's side as she too stared at the God-tree. "Today is the day… that Kikyo died." InuYasha spoke unexpectedly to Kagome. Kagome then turned to him as she saw InuYasha's face so calm as he stared at the tree. Kagome then sat down on the soft grass as she gazed at the tree. _

"_InuYasha," Kagome called. InuYasha looked down upon her, "What is it now Kagome?" he asked getting a bit annoyed. _

"_InuYasha, could you tell me… how Kikyo and you first met and how you made a relationship with her?" Kagome asked. InuYasha remained silent, he glanced at Kagome and then glanced at the tree. "Why did you ask that question?" he asked Kagome. The schoolgirl shrugged and stared down at the grass. "I don't know InuYasha, it seems like I have a feeling… that you and Kikyo had a very superior relationship with each other…" she answered._

_Kagome's brown eyes looked at InuYasha's amber ones. "Could you please tell me." She spoke. InuYasha had no choice, he wanted to tell someone about his past and what happened… the half-demon then sat down next to Kagome and looked up at the never-ending blue sky._

"_Alright… where should I start?"_

_

* * *

_

Sorry it was short, it is a prologue.

**There is the prologue, hope you guys liked it. No flames.**


End file.
